


断章-剑三AU-818我的JJC队友（16）

by Knight_suki



Category: Sports RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_suki/pseuds/Knight_suki





	断章-剑三AU-818我的JJC队友（16）

1701L

有人在会场吗？没去成的求直播呀，这个现场记者怎么就非要乱跑，想看后台！

1702L

还没开始呢，我们曼城的还在对面饭店呢

1703L

楼上还是快点进去吧，人太多了要命，我感觉自己在看奥埾运会，梦回帝都啊

1704L

巴萨的笑而不语，梅老板今天穿的真好看

这里有张图，糊的吓死人。Jpg

1705L

MMP千金求高清！

1706L

这么糊能看出什么啊，还千金呢

1707L

巴萨是在东区吗？我看见那边的红蓝色了，卧槽？你们来了多少人

17О8L

不，不在，走开，别来，皇马在东三区，快去快去，一片雪白的就是

1709L

哈哈哈别这样，一到这种时候就拉皇马顶包吗

1710L

我刚看皇马看台超热闹，怎么回事啊

1711L

小事，十四爷带劳尔来了，一看见东哥瞬间不见，我开始害怕等会儿解说的时候他举着麦跑厕所里远距离解说了

1712L

干嘛黑我十四爷！你才蹲马桶上解说呢

1713L

楼上关注点负分！这不是修罗场吗，主办方真的答应十四爷带劳尔来了？卧槽官方搞事啊

1714L

哈哈哈东哥脸都黑了笑死我了，劳尔被十四爷扯得一愣一愣的，我觉得他恨不得现场来个隐身23333

1715L

别跑题！一分钟！我要老板照片的高清！

1716L

楼上还不放过老板啊，今天裹得这么严实黑乎乎的什么都看不见啊

1717L

傻，梅老板那衣服收腰！你看那个腰线！卧埾槽埾我一个男的都把持不住

1718L

呵，基三

1719L

曼城警告！

1720L

巴萨警告

1721L

皇马警告！

1722L

干什么啊，你家总裁现在还没有姓名呢，顶多算是一起打了竞技场，别浑水摸鱼啊

1723L

赌五埾毛这件衣服不是老板自己选的2333

1724L

不是，巴萨这个衣品……再看看对面皇马，忽然觉得游戏里的审美跟现实是倒过来的

惨烈的对比图

1725L

噗哈哈哈哈萨村老大埾爷既视感，那个抱着保温杯的是谁，里面是不是还有枸杞233333

1726L

诶？怎么混进去个初中生？那个白嫩嫩的小哥好可爱啊

1727L

拿保温杯的是苏牙，初中生是老板，这身衣服真好看我个女孩子也把持不住，这个破洞牛仔裤，妈呀腿好白

1728L

皮皮熊呢？怎么没看见啊，平时不是总跟老板一起出现吗？

1729L

皇马的表示你们快特么来个人把他领走，水爷要杀人了，溅一脸血那种，你家皮皮熊快成水爷背挂了，MMP看得老子眼睛疼

1730L

哦~人家情缘间的事哪有你这个妖怪看不下去的份2333333

1731L

哇，镜头转过去了，皇马颜值是真高啊，总裁这身衣服真好看，这个背肌，这个手臂，天啊，我死了

1732L

恩……都是打游戏的，怎么身材差距这么大

1733L

低头看了看自己的游泳圈，是不是我鼠标不够重？

1734L

楼上醒一醒

1735L

啊啊啊，卡卡！卡卡！总裁身边坐着的卡卡啊！我卡佩罗还能再战一万年！

1736L

醒醒，翻篇了，他俩在嘀咕等会怎么忽悠老板出去呢，没想到卡卡这么眉清目秀的小天使说起套路来一套一套的，听得我疯狂记笔记

1737L

卡卡那个颜值还需要套路？请冲我来

1738L

冲我来！

1739L

只有我想要笔记吗？

1740L

我也！

1741L

卧埾槽，这是……镜头上这是拜仁吧？是拜仁吧？

1742L

……谁特么把扑克牌拿进来的？

1743L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈还有麻将

1744L

我没看见会标，一看见扑克牌我就……哈哈哈哈哈哈二娃在哪

1745L

拜仁棋牌室里，你甚至可以打网游

1746L

有扑克？拜仁看台在哪？团长带我啊，我是你成就团里的天策T

1747L

……

1748L

三观仁化

1749L

没救了没救了

1750L

我跟你们讲，你们要做好心理准备，我刚去洗手间，在靠近后埾台的地方遇见小罗哥哥了

1751L

哇！难怪没在巴萨看台看见他

1752L

哪个区的洗手间？我也要去！

1753L

不是，小罗哥埾哥等会儿开场会唱歌

1754L

挺好啊，我在巴萨听过，小罗哥埾哥嗓子超级好

1755L

那带上个内马尔呢？

1756L

……楼上别驴我

1757L

马儿那破锣嗓子怎么可能过审！

1758L

黑幕！黑幕！巴萨操纵晚会！

1759L

我不服！内马尔都能上，我罗总为啥不行！总裁也要有姓名！

1760L

前排出售，耳塞，救心丸，耳埾机，价格优惠欲购从速

1761L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈来一副

1762L

……………………这是有百万调音师？会场外救护车准备好了吗？

1763L

你咋不说这是人类清洗计划呢？

17⑥4L

哈哈哈，别这样，马儿唱歌还是比总裁好一点的

1765L

皇马的听不下去了啊，就内马尔那个嗓子？

1766L

我怎么没看见曼联啊，人呢？

1767L

大型野外劫镖毒瘤帮，下线也隐身吧2333

1768L

MMP，曼联看台在哪？他们帮会那个明教守着我劫镖一个月，我特么要去找他！

1769L

哦~似乎懂了为啥曼联的人看不见了233333

1770L

曼联的也在外面吃东西没进去呢，穆帅遇到瓜帅俩人抢着结账= =  
现在还没撕出个结果呢……

1771L

这是什么神展开？

1772L

输了的人掏房费？

1773L

楼上邪恶了啊

1778L

我还是个宝宝我啥都听不懂233333

1779L

快开场了，老板他们等会参赛的都去后埾台了，导播快切后台啊

1780L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，巴萨看台上那是什么鬼，噗哈哈哈那个举着旗子的是不是群主23333

1781L

老板一走就掏出来，让我笑一会儿，上面那个骚粉的心居然还是荧光的

1782L

就老板那个脸皮，当着他面掏出来可要吓着人了2333

1783L

恩……水爷还是吃了身高的亏，皮主埾席把人拐跑了，别客气揍他呀

1784L

直播呢，有什么不能回去了再揍233

1785L

在外面先给你点面子，回去教你做人233

1786L

乖乖站好

1787L

得，切了后台也没乐子看，巴萨的人看的真紧啊，总裁刚想过去就被哈维大佬挡住了233

1788L

人家后台人多啊，进去三队呢，九个人，还多个小法编外233

17⑧9L

别忘了小宝石

1790L

我刚才摸埾到小宝石了！今年一定行大运！我出门就去买彩埾票

1791L

你以为那是锦鲤啊，摸了就转运

1792L

艹，刚才忘了这回事，我说你们都在那干什么，等会他回来我也要摸

1793L

小宝石刚才被摸得蹲椅子下面了2333别给人孩子吓到了

1794L

谁说皇马人不多的，你看解说，这不都是皇马的吗

1795L

我怎么还是没看见十四爷啊，东哥脸黑的都要滴水了

1796L

你们十四爷是不是金发瘦的腰特细的小帅哥啊，我刚看见个小哥穿了一身印着皇马会标的T恤衫，蹲在后埾台外的幕布里装蘑菇呢

1797L

装蘑菇哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，把自己藏幕布里是什么操作

17⑨8L

物理·隐身

1799L

妈呀，东哥过去了，他是不是窥屏！

1800L

噗哈哈他掀开幕布进去了，两个人一起在里面，笑死我了


End file.
